


Where We Should Be

by RoseLaflesh



Series: Ruby and Ruby [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Legball, Leggy is sub, Short One Shot, Spanking, Yes I'm calling it that now, on pluto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLaflesh/pseuds/RoseLaflesh
Summary: After falling through some ice, Eyeball and Leggy discover a cave, and Eyeball discovers something new about Leggy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drink up, Amber. Hopefully this will quench your thirst.

If pressured by some other gem, Leggy would have said that she felt lonely and isolated on Pluto. But there were no other gems here. She was on Pluto, and as far as she was concerned, she had all the company she needed. Although she wouldn’t mind having the rest of the squad with her. 

“I wonder what happened to them,” She wondered out loud as she stared at the sky.

“Who?” 

“The other Rubies.”

They were sitting at the edge of a methane glacier. In the starlight, it made everything a cold green. Even the spikes of ice that frosted the ground were a deep green, making it look like a field of crystal grass. Leggy leaned towards Eyeball, putting her weight on one hand, too shy to actually touch her.

“They’re fine.”

“How do you know?”

“They’re fine,” Eyeball insisted.

Catching onto what she was trying to say, Leggy nodded and said, “Yeah. I bet they were found by some other gem ship, one where the gems are law abiding citizens.”

“And not utterly insane.”

“And are taking them back to Home World so that they can report on what happened.”

“And come back for us.”

“And we can all go home,” Leggy said dreamily as her hand slid towards Eyeball’s. She was only half moving it of her own volition and half slipping because the heat of her hand smoothed the ice into a foggy mist.

A Ruby’s body temperature was always naturally higher than the average gem, but as Leggy’s fingers brushed against Eyeball’s their temperature wasn’t just multiplied, it was squared. They could barely register the world beyond each other’s eyes when the ice around them cracked. It wasn’t until the first drop that they realized things weren’t stable, but by then they had already weakened several layers of ice. They kept on falling, and they didn’t stop falling until they reached the closest rocky layer.

“Ow,” Leggy whined as she stood up and stared up at the stars that were barely visible through the hole they had just made.

“Should have seen that coming,” Eyeball muttered.

With no light, Eyeball lit up her gem to examine the situation they had found themselves in. The ice cavern sparkled under the red glow of Eyeball’s light. Columns of methane and nitrogen ice buttressed the hall like a honeycomb cathedral. Given that either direction seemed as good as the next, Eyeball started walking.

Leggy followed close behind. Her gem was not as practical to light the way, so she picked a good following distance. Close enough that she can still make use of Eyeball’s light, but not so close that they risk another incident. As they walked, they noticed a change in the terrain. When they started it was mostly ice, but it became increasingly rockier until there was even rock above them. Their search came to a dead end and an underwater lake. The smell in the air and the steam off the glass like surface told of a thermal vent. Done with walking, Eyeball sat down. Leggy followed suit, choosing a spot right in front of her, staying in her eye light.

After a few moments of exhausted silence, Eyeball said, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Leggy responded immediately.

“For, everything that’s happened since we came back to Earth. Maybe if I wasn’t so excited about seeing my hero, then maybe I would have been able to see that she was a fake. Maybe if I wasn’t so ready to get revenge about being tricked, I would have noticed they were about to throw us out the air lock. Maybe if I had thought to make sure you knew the importance of noble gems, then I wouldn’t have been asked to hit you. Maybe I could have appeased Golden Beryl better and we’d be back on Earth by now. I wish I could do so many things differently. Golden Beryl’s right, I am supposed to be your leader, but I’ve done nothing but mess things up.” Eyeball’s fingers dig their way into the ground as she fought back her tears.

Leggy didn’t need to hear anymore. She crawled up to Eyeball and kissed her softly on the lips. She held onto the Ruby’s head, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears. Once Eyeball had calmed down, Leggy let out a deep breath, letting her forehead rest on Eyeball’s gem.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Even the Diamonds themselves wouldn’t do half as good as you, and I would much rather be marooned with you than them.” Leggy gave her another kiss on the cheek. “I love you. Besides, I didn’t really mind it when you hit me,” A blush began to literally glow on Leggy’s face, “It felt kind of nice.”

“It did?” Eyeball asked, thoroughly confused. She had taken her fair share of hits over the years, but she would never describe the sensation as nice.

“Yes,” Leggy said breathily, “Back on the asteroid, you told me that in love, a gem is either the controller or the controlled. Then let me be controlled. Hit me, mistreat me, do whatever you want, but don’t stop loving me. I don’t care what you do. Just please love me because it will hurt me too much if you don’t.”

“You really want me to hit you?” She had never met a gem that actually begged to be hit, at least not like this.

“Yes.” Leggy leaned back to give Eyeball more space to do what she wanted.

“Okay,” Eyeball said hesitantly as she lifted up her hand. She was too nervous to put any force into it. She didn’t want to hurt Leggy, but if this is what she wanted, Eyeball wanted to give it to her.

“Harder,” Leggy begged.

Eyeball lifted her hand again. This time she was able to put a little more force into the slap, but it still barely had the force Leggy was looking for. She couldn’t help it. Each time she brought her hand down to strike, she would look into Leggy’s face and she’d feel guilty for the slap before it even hit.

“Hit me like you did for Golden Beryl.”

“I can’t,” Eyeball said, before she came up with an idea. “Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t look you in the face. Turn around.”

“Okay.” Leggy stood up and turned around. If she were to be honest, not knowing when the hit was coming made it all the more exciting. Her gem even began to feel like it was sparking in anticipation.

“Ready?” Eyeball asked, lifting her hand to strike Leggy’s ass.

“Yes,” She said, voice squeaking in excitement.

Eyeball spanked Leggy, this time putting the force that Leggy had been begging for. Leggy let out a groan of pleasure. Not only was that the sensation she was after, but having it so close to her gem added an extra layer of excitement that made her gem hot. It was so much that it made her knees weak. She collapsed down, hands on the ground.

“Are you alright,” Eyeball asked in concern.

“I am wonderful,” Leggy said dreamily, “That was wonderful. Do it again.”

Eyeball didn’t say anything. She gave Leggy another firm spanking, followed by another. Leggy’s moans echoed through the cave and began to vibrate inside of Eyeball’s gem. With each spank, Eyeball could feel herself grow hotter and hotter. Even the light from her gem intensified, almost heating up to a white hot glow.

“One more, just one more,” Leggy begged. She had grown so overwhelmed by the pleasure of it all that not even her arms could hold her up. Her cheek was pressed against the ground, but not even the ice of Pluto could cool her off.

“Okay,” Eyeball agreed, half breathless from hearing Leggy moan. 

She lifted up her hand and with all the power she could muster, gave Leggy one last spank. That last spank tipped her over the edge and all the heat that had been building up in her gem was released in a hot flash. When it was done, even the rocks around them were glowing red. 

Leggy laid on the ground, breathing heavily. “Thank you.”

“Uh, you’re welcome,” Eyeball said. While she had seen something like this happen before, she had never seen anything so bright and hot in her life. Seeing Leggy laying there, still glowing with passion, Eyeball could only come up with one thing to say, “I love you.” She laid down beside Leggy and cuddled up to her.

“Thank you,” Leggy whispered with even more gratitude than before. She hugged Eyeball back and kissed her as close to the mouth as she could reach. “Now that I’m done, what do you want?”

“Will you do anything?” 

Leggy smiled, “Yes, anything as long as I have your love.”

“To start with, how about another kiss?” Eyeball rolled on top of Leggy and pressed her face close for the kiss, which Leggy met with all the enthusiasm she had.

If another gem had asked Leggy how Pluto was, she would have said that she spent the entire time wanting to go home. But there were no other gems, and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
